


Study Dates

by doccione



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doccione/pseuds/doccione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon Snow is a college student forced to take a philosophy course as a general education requirement. The situation is even worse when he finds out his partner in the course is the sneering moody Basilton Grimm-Pitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Dates

**Author's Note:**

> My first Snowbaz fic! feedback is always appreciated!

 

 

            When Simon’s advisor told him he would need to fulfill the university’s philosophy requirement in the fall he was not happy. He was studying for a degree in communications, when would he ever need to know about the ramblings of dead white guys in that career field? Never. The only upside, Simon thought, was that it was going to be a huge lecture hall class, meaning he could show up about a quarter of the time, fuck around on his laptop, and manage a solid B in the class.

            Imagine his dismay when, upon locating the classroom, he found a small room filled with about twenty-five students. He audibly groaned. He would actually need to try in the class now. At least Penny was enrolled. He spotted her now, sat in the front row somehow already taking notes.

            “Class hasn’t even started yet, how are you finding things to take notes on?” Simon asked, taking a seat next to her. She looked up briefly to stick her tongue out at him.

            “I’m writing down some questions I have for the professor after class. I’ve had to read a lot of these philosophers for other courses,” she explained. Simon rolled his eyes and pulled out a notebook.

            The professor finally made his entrance. He was young, maybe only a few years older than they were. Simon grinned. A TA. Perfect. He leaned back in his chair and relaxed- an easy A. He tuned out the professor as he explained the syllabus, thinking about the various club and volunteer organization meetings he would need to attend over the next couple of weeks. He was thinking about the newcomers on his intramural dodgeball team when the professor said something that piqued his interest- ‘collaborative homework.

            From what Simon could piece together, everyone would pair up and turn in their assignments as a team rather than individually. Something about the material being easier to understand with two pairs of eyes. For one quick moment of ecstasy, Simon thought he would be able to work with Penny, but that hope was destroyed when the Professor abruptly paired Penny with Agatha Wellbelove.

            Simon grimaced. Of course Penny would get paired with his ex girlfriend. Sure, Penny insisted she was still friendly with Agatha, but Simon still didn’t like the idea of even having minimal contact with her through Penny.

            The professor read his name off of the attendance sheet along with someone else’s:

            “Simon Snow and Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch.”

 

            Simon thought he was working with two people until a thin lanky boy with long black hair lazily raised a hand.

            “I go by Basil, or Baz,” He clarified. Simon couldn’t believe who he was paired with. He looked like he walked out of a Tim Burton film all sharp angles, pale skin, and a widow’s peak to boot.

            At the end of the lesson, Baz shouldered his bag and walked over to Simon with his phone out.

            “Snow, we should exchange numbers so we can work out a schedule to meet every week,” he said emotionlessly. Simon added his number to the phone before blurting out:

            “Okay, but I don’t know how it’s gonna work out. I do a lot of activities like volunteering at the school and at th-“

            “Snow I don’t care about your life. Spare me the boring details,” he sneered, pocketing the phone and walking out of the room without a second glance. Simon looked over at Penny.

            “Who _the fuck_ is he?”

**-x-**

 

            Unsurprisingly, Penny knew exactly who Baz Grimm-Pitch was. He was currently the top ranked student at the university, studying political science, extremely wealthy, known for being an asshole, and the bane of Penny’s existence.

            “If I wasn’t sick for a week freshman year, I would have the top spot, not that dick,” she pouted.

            As the week progressed, Simon largely forgot about Baz. The beginning of semester festivities occupied most of his time, and he was genuinely confused when an unknown number texted him on Friday night.

 

**Meet me in the third floor study room in the library at 7**

 

_Who is this?_

**Baz**

 

_You want to do homework on a Friday night?_

****

**Yes.**

_No fucking way_

**This is the only time I can meet. I don’t have trouble understanding the material, but I know you do. If you don’t want to fail Philosophy, I suggest you meet with me.**

Simon sighed. He wanted to spend his Friday night hotboxing one of his teammate’s rooms and playing Mario Kart, but he really couldn’t fail another class. He wasn’t surprised that Baz wanted to meet at such a bad time. He seemed like a loner type who didn’t have friends.

 

 

_Fine. But I don’t want to meet in the library. Let’s do it in my suite O’Brien Hall 435. No one will be there to bother us, and there’s food and comfy seats._

**Whatever. Be there at 7**

 

            Baz arrived very promptly with an armful of books in tow, wearing dark fitted jeans and a dark grey sweater. Simon suddenly felt self conscious about the pajama bottoms and ratty white t-shirt he neglected to change out of. Simon gestured to the coffee table for Baz to spread out at.

            “I’m just gonna grab some food to eat while we work,” he said. When he made his way back to the coffee table, Baz had already started making an outline of the reading.

            “Okay, so Plato is tricky to understand. On the surface, it seems simple, but it’s actually pretty difficult to correctly decipher Plato without knowing about the history of the different characters in his dial-,” Baz trails off, looking up at Simon for the first time. “Snow, what the fuck are you doing?” He asks, scowling at him.

            “Eating dinner,”

            “You’re literally eating three whole courses Jesus Christ,”

            “I’m hungry…d’ya want anything?” He asked, offering half a pbj to his partner. Baz rolled his eyes.

            “No Snow. I wasn’t raised to be a pig,” he replied, continuing with his notes.

            A shock of anger flashed through Simon’s vision. He slumped into a chair and chewed menacingly.

            “Okay, so as I was saying, you have to know about the characters to understand their part in the dialogue. For example, Alcibiades was tried for vandalizing the hermai in Athens before a major battle expedition, and when Athens lost, the people blamed Alcibiades,”

            “What are hermai?” Simon asked through a mouthful of potato chips. Baz stiffened, cheeks going pink.

            “Uh…that’s not important right now,” he brushed the comment off.

            “C’mon I wanna know. You said it was necessary to understand the dialogue,”

            “No Snow. We have to get started,”

            “Baz please!” Simon got on his knees in front of Baz.

            “Fine! They were statues. They had busts at the top of a pillar and then…male genitals below that,” he explained, keeping his eyes firmly on his book. Simon couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

            “That sounds fucking ridiculous. I’m glad he smashed them,” Baz shot him a glare.

            “Now, if you’re done with your childish thinking, I’d like to know your interpretation of line 415b,” Simon balked.

            “Uh, I haven’t had a chance to do the reading yet,” he admitted sheepishly. Baz balled his fists at his side. He looked as if he were about to pounce on Simon before seemingly regaining his composure, standing up, and heading out the door. “Wait where are you going?” Simon called after him.

            “I didn’t come here to have you laugh at what I tell you and then do all your work. Fuck off Snow,” he finished, turning on his heel and walking down the hallway.


End file.
